one_night_at_flumptysfandomcom-20200223-history
Eyesaur
Eyesaur is an antagonist in One Night at Flumpty's 2, ''and a minor character in One Night at Flumpty's.'' Behavior: Normal mode Eyesaur starts on CAM 1. It will not become active until 4 or 5 AM. It will then emerge from the crack in the ground, revealing what it is under the hole, and then travel through CAM 3 (ONaF 2) to CAM 6 (ONaF 2) on it's way to The Office. Eyesaur also dramatically raises the exposure meter compared to the other antagonists. When it is in the hall, Eyesaur will have a one second jumpscare window of time to the player. Behavior: Hard Boiled Mode On Hard Boiled Mode, Eyesaur is much more active, and can attack as early as 1 AM. He can fill the exposure meter more quicker than the others. Appearance Eyesaur appears as just eyes on the ground before it activates. Once it emerges, it reveals itself. Eyesaur's many eyes are revealed to be from individual heads. It has a dinosaur like body (hence its name) and has what appears to be a tail made of hands on CAM 6. Its body appears to be made of skinless flesh. If the player completes Hard Boiled Mode, a newspaper article will appear. It is revealed in the newspaper article that Eyesaur is made up of the corpses of those who failed the "hide-and-seek game", and that it was created by Flumpty and Co. Jumpscare When jumpscared, Eyesaur will simply step into the Office and scream at the player with its normally unnoticeable mouths. Eyesaur has its own jumpscare sound. In One Night at Flumpty's Eyesaur has existed since the first game, but only as a group of eyes in a hole. (nicknamed "The Eyes"). It is used as a way to determine how many times the camera can be used before Grunkfuss jumpscares the player. Every time the camera is looked at after Grunkfuss appears, one of the eyes will disappear from the hole. After Grunkfuss's activation, the player can flip up the camera 20 times before he attacks. Trivia * As Eyesaur was only "The Eyes" at the time, it was the only antagonist in the first game to never attack the player. * It is possible that Eyesaur takes the role of The Redman from the first game. As The Redman was supposed to indicate that the game was getting harder, Eyesaur could also serve this purpose because of how it looks out of place (compared to the other characters) and becomes active later on in the night. * The reason that Eyesaur fills up the exposure meter faster than all of Flumpty and his friends might be because it has more eyes, and can notice the player easier. * Eyesaur's name is a reference to how it has 20 eyes and has a dinosaur like body. ** His name is also pun on the phrase "eyesore", a term used for pain in the eyes, as Eyesaur does appear to look ugly. * Eyesaur is one of the few characters with a back story. ** Eyesaur has 20 eyes, and every one of its heads has 2 eyes each. As Eyesaur is composed of Flumpty's previous 'victims', this means that the player is the 11th contestant at Flumpty's House of Horrors. * The fact that Eyesaur becomes active later in the night and is harder to deal than other characters makes its behaviour extremely similar to that of Freddy Fazbear from the first Five Nights at Freddy's. Gallery The eyes.png|Eyesaur in the first game. 2015-04-11 00042.jpg|Eyesaur in CAM 1. 2015-04-11 00043.jpg|Eyesaur in CAM 3 with The Owl and Flumpty (ONaF2). 2015-04-11 00046.jpg|Eyesaur in CAM 3 with The Owl. 2015-04-11 00044.jpg|Eyesaur in CAM 6 with Birthday Boy Blam. 2015-04-11 00045.jpg|Eyesaur looking at the player from outside The Office with the lights off. Eyes_trailer.png|Eyesaur in the second game's trailer. Eyes_trailerditto.png|Ditto, but looking up. EyesaurJumpscare.gif|Eyesaur jumpscaring the player. IMG_20150420_084830.JPG|Eyesaur in the The Eggnd screen Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains